The Mist
| miniseries= | minino=3| date=2373| published=July 1998| format=Paperback| ISBN=ISBN 0671014714 |}} Sisko enters the Captain's Table and tells a story of his encounter with the Mist, a group who exist in another level of reality. Publisher's description There's a bar called "The Captain's Table," where those who have commanded mighty vessels of every shape and era can meet, relax, and share a friendly drink or two with others of their calling. Sometimes a brawl may break out but it's all in the family, more or less. Just remember, the first round of drinks is always paid for with a story... even on the planet Bajor. Do the people of the Mist have the ultimate cloaking device -- or a gateway to another dimension? Captain Benjamin Sisko doesn't know for sure, but the Klingons, the Cardassians, and the Ferengi Alliance will stop at nothing to obtain the device. Now Sisko finds himself in the middle of a deadly struggle that could change the balance of power throughout the entire Alpha Quadrant! Summary References Characters :Arthur • Julian Bashir • Bo'tex • Cap • Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Ell-Lee • Paul Higginbotham • Hompaq • Kathryn Janeway • John David Phelps Jackson • Kira Nerys • Näna • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Orla • Prrghh • • Sasha • Benjamin Sisko • Sotugh • Thomason • T'Lak • Victor • Zzthwthwp Napoléon Bonaparte • Zefram Cochrane • Christopher Columbus • Curzon Dax • Braun Ginn • Gowron • • Kahless the Unforgettable • Jean-Luc Picard • Montgomery Scott • Jake Sisko • Ty'lep • Orville Wright • Wilbur Wright Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • • Deep Space 9 Badlands • Cardassia • Earth • Ireland • Mir • New Orleans • Quilla • Ythi IV Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( Klingon battle cruiser) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) ''Dorren • • • Klingon warbird Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Caxtonian • Ferengi • Human • Jibetian • Klingon • Quilli • Trill • Vulcan • Wraith Betazoid • Jem'Hadar States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • House of DachoH • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Mist • Mist Grey Squadron • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Royal Shakespeare Company • Starfleet Academy • Tucker family Other references :afterlife • Belopian eel • black olive • bloodwine • bregit lung • Carnuiin round beetle • cheese • Chicago-style pizza • cloaking device • Creole sausage • Dark Ages • dirty rice • Dominion War • fruitnut • ghost • Great Move • Greek god • guacamole • heart of targ • HoD • Intergalactic Rules of War • jalapeño • jambalaya • Jibetian ale • monarch butterfly • nacho chip • October • pepperoni pizza • pizza • raktajino • shredded beef • shucked oyster • tomato • Tower of Babel • warp drive • zwlty Appendices Background information *Since The Captain's Table was his idea, Dean Wesley Smith was given the first choice of the series and Captain he would write for. (Tales from the Captain's Table introduction) *This novel has a ten page biography of Benjamin Sisko, with information from ''Deep Space Nine'''s first five seasons. It was written by Michael Jan Friedman. Related stories Timeline | prevdate1=The Begotten| nextdate1=Talent Night| }} External link * category:books Category:DS9 novels